This invention relates to closure devices and more particularly a closure seal for securing the opening of bags, clothing and other items.
Currently, closure seals for plastic bags and other items are made of plastic and have one or more protruding ridges or ribs on one component which fits into a groove on the other component. Although such closure seals may provide some protection from water or the elements, such seals can usually be easily opened or water and/or air can easily intrude into the closed opening as the rib and groove are too narrow and are not strong enough to maintain the seal. Other non-plastic seals, such as hook and loop fastening material, some commonly sold under the Velcro name, have also been used for sealing openings. However, such fastening materials are not air-tight and not waterproof.
Thus, a need exists for a new, strong, waterproof and air-tight multiple use closure seal.
The prior patented art includes some closure seals, but none like the present invention. For instance, French Patent No. 1,476,709, issued Feb. 18, 1966, discloses a one-handed flexible bag with a plastic snap-lock type enclosure, but it has a different structure than the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,244 by Ausnit, issued Oct. 23, 1984, shows another plastic bag with a snap-lock enclosure. Other pertinent U.S. Patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,749 by Kinzler, issued Sep. 24, 1968; 4,615,045 by Siegel, 3,344,977, issued Sep. 30, 1986; 3,344,977 by Kamins, et al., issued Oct. 3, 1967; 3,509,927 by Hasty, et al., issued May 5, 1970; 3,395,788 by Gill, issued Aug. 6, 1968; and 4,006,764 by Yamamoto, et al., issued Feb. 8, 1977. All of the latter patents teach some type of closure seal, but all are different from the present invention.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention provides a closure seal with a strong, wide seal having multiple sealing points for preventing the intrusion of water, air or other elements as well as the leakage of internal contents being sealed within the container.